A Thousand Songs
by Lorelai Grint
Summary: Each chapter is completely disconnected from the others. Each short story shows one moment in the wizardry world that might just as well be a song… Based on the books, DH spoilers, couples coincident with the books’ for the most part Chap.2: Fred
1. About You Now

A Thousand Songs

**Author's Note: **While reading the books, a thousand songs always popped into my head - I remember having this feeling in a particularly intense way with Goblet of Fire. That's what brought this fic into life: how a thousand moments imagined inside my head would be fitted in a specific song. Hope you like it and thanks in advance for taking your time to read it :)

* * *

_(Based upon Sugababes' latest single, 'About You Know'. Quite nice, never thought I'd enjoy the new line-up this much!)_

**About You Now**

That kiss was all Hermione could think about. It had been her deepest wish for ages; it had been so many years hiding it from everyone, especially Ron. Now it was out in the open – and as war drew to an end, fear started filling up every single cell of Hermione's body – after all, where were they going now?

Getting out of Dumbledore's office, reality broke down on her. It wasn't going to be easy to deal with everything that had went on – how was Ron supposed to think about that kiss after such life-hanging events?

'Harry, are you going down to the Great Hall?', she heard Ron asking.

'Yeah, we probably have loads to handle now…', Harry whispered hollowly.

'Do you think you can manage without both of us for a couple of minutes, mate?'

Harry nodded, barely holding in a smile he thought would be most improper. He knew what the question really was, so there was no point in preventing them of having a moment alone.

'Thanks, we'll see you in a bit, yeah?', Ron smiled nervously. Hermione's heart sped wildly as she had no idea what was on Ron's mind. The moment Harry disappeared, however, Ron slowly entwined his fingers with Hermione's, hardly looking at her. Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline at his touch.

'Hermione, can you come with me? Just somewhere a bit more… private', he grimaced at the latter word. Hermione's reassuring smile made him look into her eyes at last. He smiled back feebly and started walking towards an empty, as undamaged as possible classroom, never letting go of her hand. They finally reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which still seemed quite upright.

'What's wrong, Ron?', Hermione asked, as silence had fallen between them and he could not drive himself to speak.

'I can't do this without you', he suddenly said at once, as though slowing down the sentence would have prevented him for saying what was burdening him inside. 'I can't just deal with all of this and think – or – or know that you, well… That you regret kissing me and-'

Hermione caught him mid-sentence with another kiss full on the mouth. 'Not such an annoying habit to deal with, actually', Ron happily thought to himself, embracing yet again with such enthusiasm that she got off the floor.

'I'm here for you', she whispered when they broke off, Ron rubbing is nose against hers. It just felt so right to hold her close like that. 'I know how I feel about you and there is no turning back on that'.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully inspiration will come so I can have another chapter up within a week. Hope you liked it and thank you once again! 


	2. Can't Fight The Moonlight

A Thousand Songs

**Based upon:** _Can't Fight The Moonlight, by LeAnn Rimes_

**Set on:** _The Yule Ball, in Harry's 4th Year at Hogwarts_

**Characters:** _Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson_

* * *

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

The sky up high was dazzling, Angelina could not deny that; the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall could barely make it justice. Only now that she was outside did she realise how bright the srars and the half moon actually were. Although she was freezing to the point at which her fingers felt like popsicles, she had to admit it: her night with Fred was dangerously close to perfection. He had even cleaned the snow off the bench in which they were now sitting (mind you, rather apart). Such a gentleman after all, wasn't he?

'Good thinking with the fairies, don't you think?', Fred suddenly asked. They hand't spoken much since they'd left the Great Hall.

'I guess so, they look nice', Angelina shrugged detachedly. She was determined to play hard to get and she was being rather successful at it: Fred was going insane.

'Did I do something wrong?', he inquired cautiously. They'd been having so much fun dancing inside - why was she acting this way now?

'No, of course not', Angelina played surprised. 'Why'd you ask that?'

'Well, it's just I _thought _we were having a good time and -'

'And you _thought _I'd fall right into your arms once you got me outside, with the moon, the stars and _the fairies_...', Angelina teased, smirking viciously; Fred's cheeks turned the colour of his hair.

_'Well, yeah, I kinda did', _he thought to himself. 'Don't be thick, of course I didn't', he said out loud.

'Oh Fred, you're not fooling anyone. I know how you act.'

'Sorry?', Fred acted hurt. 'What do you think I am?'

'A ladies man!', Angelina screeched jokingly, getting up at once and doing a silly dance. Fred laughed, staring at her desbelievingly.

'You really _are _mad, aren't you?'

'Look who's talking', she retorted smiling broadly at him. Fred got up and approached her. She had leaned against a tree, her arms crossed neatly over her chest. '_She looks beautiful'_, Fred thought to himself, lost in her mischievous eyes.

'You're so throuhout mistaken about me, Miss Johnson', he whispered in her ear. Feeling him that close gave her goosebumps. She actually enjoyed those.

'Am I really?', she provoked him. 'You're not a_ ladies man_?'

'Of course I'm not', Fred answered in a fake offended tone. Angelina let a gigantic chuckle out. 'OK, maybe I _am _a ladies man at times... but not when I'm falling for the one girl', he added with a significant look shot right into her eyes. Her heart skept a beat and even though she was attempting to keep her composure, she was having a hard time in doing so as Fred ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it behind her ear. She gasped at his touch and felt utterly ashamed of herself for doing so.

'Aww, breaking so easily, aren't you, Johnson?', he teased her, talking eye to eye with her now. She raised an eyebrow disdainfully, although she could feel her blood running wildly through her veins. She was feeling flustered and yet she shivered.

'Cold, Johnson?', Fred asked in the same mocking tone, taking off his jacket and putting it over her arms. 'We don't want that, do we?', he whispered, rubbing his nose on her cheek.

Angelina instantly forgot how to use will power or resistance at all. Her mind went blank, empty for anything but Fred; she could not hold back and pretend anymore. She looked tentively into his eyes. He ran his hands through her back, she entwined her arms around his neck, his lips meeting hers, sharing a very long wished kiss. They were oblivious to the rest of the world at that point; there was nothing more than each other. When they broke off the kiss, they stayed in a tight embrace.

'I knew I was right', Fred murmured to Angelina.

'About what?'

'I knew you _would _fall right into my arms once I got you outside', he laughed. She poked him hard on the arm but he continued to giggle. 'Don't worry, Johnson, you put on quite a fight; it only took me a year or two', he concluded before kissing her tenderly again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I decided to also write again for _A Thousand Songs_, especially because at times frustration rises a tad too high at the lack of inspiration for _From This Moment On_. This chapter worked more as a writer´s block medicine, as a matter of fact :p However, please let me know if it has pleased you and if you'd like me to continue with this fic of not. Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
